


Flake

by kidcomrade



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your badge looks new... In a few years, the gold plating will flake off. Then we'll see the real you." --Lana Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flake

“Oh, come _on._ ”

Phoenix huffs, running a thumb over the ridges of his badge. Finally, a fleck of dull grey’s showing through the polished gold paint, and he’s got no idea how it got there. He polishes the thing every morning. He definitely would’ve noticed this sooner than right before a trial, wouldn’t he?

“There’s no way I scratched it! How on earth…”

He brings it up to his eye and squints at it. Maybe he’s more uneasy than he should be for a little metal pin. No… no, to hell with that, it’s _his_ little metal pin, his _badge,_ for Christ’s sake; who goes into court with a chipped badge?

And yet the chatter of restless people behind the courtroom doors interrupts him, and he’s running out of time. Frowning, he pins it back onto his lapel. It feels like bad luck, or some kind of ill omen, going to a trial with an imperfect badge on his chest, but it’s not like he can do anything about it right now. He’ll just have to figure out how to cover the flaw later.

After all, Gramarye’s not going to defend himself.


End file.
